


The Lost Recording

by afanesyevo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith's message to Earth, Keith's recording, Laith, M/M, klance, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanesyevo/pseuds/afanesyevo
Summary: Everyone had something say to Earth. To someone. But what can you say to Earth if you have no one back there? Nothing. At least that's what Keith thought. But he never thought someone could have different ideas.________________________Keith's message to Earth, since season 7 took it away from us.





	The Lost Recording

    “The footage you are seeing right now is real.” Coleen Holt stated the facts, kept hidden in the dark, countering the stake of the humanity.  
    Galras.  
    A new life form introduced to humans. Far beyond their imagination, far beyond their intelligence.  
The whole world, whole humanity was locked on their screen for a little more movement to be formed from the courageous woman’s dried lips.                                                                                                                                                                       Every single one of the seven million people was influenced by seven million different combinations of their sentiments. But for only some of them, this combination was very much the union of both worry and relief  
    The Mcclain and the Garret families.  
It was something between learning their children is alive and fearing for the sake of their lives.  
Then Sam Holt played the recordings filmed for them.  
    Hunk’s.  
    Katie’s.  
    And Lance’s.  
Then it was all tears, cause, god, how much they have missed them.  
Their voices, their smiles, their eyes.  
How long had it been since they last saw them?  
How much they have grown.  
Just for a split second, both families had the same thought in their minds.  
    _You are alive! We missed you too._  
.  
.  
.  
  _So much!_  
    They stayed like that fazed to their moment for so long after the footage lost connection to Coleen Holt. They could only watch the footage one more time before it was taken from the internet. Still, the video was only the messages paladin’s sent to Earth. It was appeared to be a phone camera recording of the footage was uploaded to the internet. Following minutes it was deleted from the existence, leaving their families dark in the night.  
    Some nights were meant to be dreamless, sleepless. Only to stay awake at night, waiting or thinking about things that cant be resolved.  
    Yeah, that particular night was one of those for Earth. Full of terror and fear occupying minds. Just like Veronica.  
Her eyes were wandering hurriedly between every page on the Internet. Searching for another chance to see Lance. She was sitting on a sulky chair in their living room. The others were all nearly oozed out on the bigger chair. Her nephews laying atop of her parents and siblings.  
Quickly she stood up and brought a blanket for them.  
    “Veronica?” Her brother whispered. “Oh my god! Have you found anything?”  
Teo shuffled around, trying to get up. Veronica dropped the blanket on him.  
    “Sleep dummy!” She moved to the other side of the blanket on her nephews.  
    “You guys need it more than me.”  
    Which was absolutely wrong considering the black circles under her eyes.  
She sat back on her spot, knowing fully well that Teo’s eyes were on her but he was just scared to wake others by moving.  
She waited for some more. Searching the internet was useless. She let out her breathe expressed. Garrison was taking zero chances but she knew someone who would.  
Veronica closed her unnecessary tabs and connected to Sam Holt.  
    After an hour her computer blinked, waking her up nap full of bad memories.  
.  
.  
.  
    - You have four attachments from Commander Samuel Holt.  
_______

    "I really miss you. All of you...”  
Lance finished, smiling but with tears in his eyes. They watched.  
    “My little son...” Both of her parents whispered as they reached to screen. They knew they can’t touch him beyond this screen. There was no way to know how he really was.  
The little ones weren’t awake yet. They were already very tired after the conflict the family experienced today.  
Her siblings and grandmom were all quiet as if they talk, they would lose Lance’s voice. Veronica was sitting on the ground, in front of the others who were positioned on the couch. She was just about to hit the replay button when Teo poked her shoulder.  
    “There is another video.”  
    “It’s probably other paladin’s.”  
    “It doesn’t matter. That means they are his friend, I want to see everything I can.”  
    Veronica nodded, she knew it was his right to ask more. She clicked the video. The Mcclain family waited quietly as the screen opened to show a young man with black hair. He wasn’t wearing a paladin armor, instead, it was a black suit which didn’t really combined well with the background he appeared in.  
    “Isn’t this the black haired boy from Coleen’s talk?”  
Veronica looked back at her grandma and nodded at the same time Laura answered her.  
    “He is.”  
Voice nostalgic, eyes teary. Then the video started.  
________

    “I... Uhm...” Keith stammered, unsure of how to act. He was standing in front of a window with his back against the space scenery. It was dark with sprinkled lights of red and purple, it was beautiful.  
    “Just say something, Keith!”  
A voice from the back screen whispered.  
    “I’m Keith.”  
    “Man, come on, I already told your name."  
Keith furrowed at the camera's direction and crossed his arms.  
    "Well, what do you expect me to do Lance?"  
    The voice whined. "But now you told my name."  
    The camera shook a bit then remained still and Lance appeared.on the screen. Opposite to his friend, he was wearing his casual clothes. His jacket was tied on his waist and his hair was messy like he wandered his hands in it.  
He stood next to Keith. They were nearly the same height now, not like the times were Lance just got accepted to Garrison when he was still so small.  
Keith remembered him back then. It was blurry and mostly dimmed by James's attacks on him. But Lance was there. Hunk was there. Keith genuinely wished he could have been friends with them earlier, wished he tried. Maybe he'd learn how to be.  
Now looking at Lance, seeing how carefree and casual he can be, it was really worth admiring.  
Lance stretched his left arm forward and moved it right as he was showing a delicate scenery. Which in case he was, in his own eyes, he was showing Keith the most beautiful thing.  
    "Look, it's the Earth. Don't you have something to say to someone." His eyes followed the way it moved, with the blue hues reflecting on his face he really looked like he was watching their home. But the hope in his voice was placed in the wrong person.  
_I have no one back home._  
    Keith shuffled uncomfortably and wondered what Lance was seeing right now. Which part of the Earth or who.  
He had something, someone to hope for, yearn for. It was clear from the shine in his eyes, he held them so dearly in his heart. Abruptly Keith was unsure of what to say. He tried to be as general as possible.  
    "Stay safe and be careful. We are fighting for you."  
    "Who?"  
    "What?"  
Lance stared at him expectedly, waiting for a more specific answer.  
    "Who are you talking to."  
    "Uhm... Generally."  
Lance raised his eyebrows and try to understand. He knew Keith was an orphan but here gotta be someone waiting for him on Earth. There should be.  
    "Really?  
    "It's not like I have anyone back there Lance!"  
He backed down. Keith's voice rose, posture straightened in less than a second. From the way he spoke and the way, there was certain soreness traveling in his eyes, Lance realized this response was al the truth he ever asked for.  
_He seems upset._  
    "Hey, okay okay... It's okay. Look, let's change that. Why don't you say hi to my family?  
_My mother would have adopted you right away._  
    "What?" Keith seemed taken aback, leaving no sights of his previous anger. His mouth fell slightly open. Lance was expecting him to harshly reject but instead the face in front of him purely harbored a confusion.  
    "What do you expect me to say to them?"  
For that, Lance smiled brightly and put his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
    "Well, to begin with..." He started cheerfully. "Say hi to my siblings."  
Keith glimpsed at him and mimicked his actions as he raised his hand to wave at the camera.  
    "Hi, Lance's siblings."  
The boy snickered. "You are doing great. Now to my nephew's, the little ones."  
Keith did the same gesture again with the same level of diffidence.  
    "Hi, Lance's little ones."  
He knew he was making everything awkward. He was literally just standing there like a piece of wood and only waving. Lance was probably regretting his choices right now. But when he laughed, all of that worry flew away. On top of it, all his hand was still on Keith's shoulder. Even though he couldn't physically fell its warm under his armor, he still sensed its presence.  
    "You are doing this better than I thought you would. But a little more enthusiasm would be great."  
    Keith blinked bewildered, Lance snorted, he could see the questions in the dark irises. He could almost feel like nothing changed.  
_God... How much he needed this?_  
    "Try smiling a bit."  
    Keith did.  
_How much he needed this._  
    "And say hi to my grandma."  
    Keith smiled and obliged.  
_Him..._  
    Lance shook his head.  
    "... you okay?"  
    His hand suddenly fell from Keith's shoulder. He didn't even react to the question. He couldn't, shouldn't think like that.  
Keith... Keith was only...Keith? His dark eyes were gazing right in him with broad blankness.  
    "Yea, okay..."  
Keith was only here for a few hours, Lance couldn't screw this up. He pointed up to the camera and smiled quickly as he shifted his thoughts on his parents.  
    "One last thing, you ready samurai?"  
The blankness in his eyes faded away as Keith smiled, willingly this time.  
    "Shoot!"  
The tension was gone already. Lance spoke between his chuckles.  
    "Repeat after me. Congratulations to Lance's parents for having a son this charming, handsome and perfect." He finished smugly, he knew very well Keith would never commit to saying something even related to this. But it was worth to see the shape of his face. After a few seconds of his glory, something unexpected happened.  
    Tables turned.  
The dark haired boy gave him a playful look then turned to the camera.  
    "Hi, I'm probably not the best person to tell you this after being seen as I only know 'hi' as a greeting." He stopped and bowed his head. His face got hidden by his hair as his shoulders shook slightly. Lance wondered if he was laughing at himself. "But..." he continued gazing back at the black lenses, "Thank you for raising your son to not to be perfect." Dark purple gaze was on him again, never vibrating, never swerving.  
    "And to be just who he is. That's more than enough for us." He finished, the last sentence quieter than the others. His lips were curving but the embarrassment can be seen from his eyes. Still, he was nothing, literally nothing compared to Lance. whose heartbeat was faster than his racing thoughts, face redder than his own lion. He couldn't take his eyes od off Keith, couldn't seem to stop smiling. Surprise wasn't the right word, shock wasn't the right word.  
He just couldn't manage to stop feeling. Not after this, not from Keith. Why was it always had to be Keith?  
He had to make a comeback, say something as strong as the attack he was hit by. "Aww..." his voice squeaked, unintentionally. "Thanks, man."  
    "Anytime Lance." Keith never in once broke his expression and Lance panicked. He didn't mean to thank him now. He had to step up but he didn't. Totally intentionally. There was something about the way Keith stood.  
How quickly he became relaxed, familiar, awkward? That, yes that brought the biggest impossibility.  
    _Did he miss us too?_  
    Lance beamed at him, not realizing how strong it was as a comeback. In his mind, he just wanted to show Keith something. Just one thing before he goes and leaves this painful silence in his absence.  
One thing to make him feel too.  
    "Hey, Keith!" He started, regaining his attitude. He bowed in front of Keith and offered his hand to him. But before he could have any kind of response, he moved back to his place.  
    "One last time..."  
    "Huh?"  
Lance snorted. "The cheer includes the instructions..."  
  _I saw that sparkles Mullet._  
    "I say Vol, you say tron. Vol-"  
Keith stopped for a moment, long enough to make Lance worry. _Really?_  
    "Vol... tron."  
    "No. No. NO. No no no no no." Lance started waving his hand in front of Keith's face. "Are being serious with me?" _Still!_  
    "Well, someone has to say it!"  
Lance extended his arms in the opposite directions so fast, he hit the camera. It fell, losing the visuals of two young faces. They both flinched at the sudden moment. At least their foot did.  
    "It doesn't work like that," Lance spoke from above. His feet getting closer. Then Keith moved too.  
    "Lance..."  
    "What?"  
    "Lance."  
    "What!?"  
    "You are not sending this to anyone from Earth!"  
Fastly he bent over and grabbed the camera.  
    "No way my mama's seeing this."  
Lance grabbed it too and the screen started to move between back and forward, respectively showing the black armor or the blue-grey t-shirt. It was time to use some strategies.  
    "Keith, look a flying knife!"  
    "Not gonna work."  
    "Oh my god Hunk is dying!"  
    "Seriously?"  
Keith pulled the camera even stronger, Lance growled. Time for big guns.*  
    "No, Keith! Shiro's lost again!"  
    "Wha-... Laaance!" Keith growled.  
_Hah! Totaly got you there._  
Keith pulled it towards him so hard, Lance nearly collapsed. Later on, the camera recorded their constant fight for some more time. Both of them was so stubborn to let go.  
    "You know what Keith?"  
    "What?"  
    "Follow the cheer right and I'll delete the video."  
    "But your stupid cheer doesn't make any sense!" Keith hissed.  
    "You don't make any sense!" This was the time. The time Keith was purely blinded with annoyance and anger. Lance hit the camera and it fell again. Silence. Even more silence. Slow giggles after it. Then it was only Lance's hand and face and his waited laugh along with Keith's.  
    Lance held the camera between his arms staring at the other laughing man. It was childish, ridiculous, annoying. But even this little fight was everything they should be.  
As far as the camera recorded the perspective, both of them can be seen once again. Both of them under the blue hue. Unnatural and low but still blue. Like they could be still at home. Like they could still laugh without a worry.  
    Lance's face was as soft as it could be. He gently looked back at the screen and only said two sentences before he pressed the save button.  
    "We'll work on it buddy. We'll work on it..."  
__________  
    Veronica closed the video and let her back hit to the couch. She was crying. Out of her control, out of her will. Everyone was.  
    And none of them stopped until sky regained it's color, reminding them that it already took their's away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Keith's always with Blade but they can let him off for a few hours, right?? Keith wouldn't want to say no to Lance :)  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
